


Raising Flower

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: The Marauders raise Harry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Evens Potter raises Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Why Did I Write This?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Lily lives AU: Lily is raising Harry with the help of Sirius and Remus but she's is having a hard time since James died. (I've never done this before so don't judge me)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauders raise Harry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Take Harry and run. Take Harry and run. I’ll…I’ll hold him off’_ The last words that he said to her echo in her mind as she laid in the hospital. With the feeling of dread sitting inside her. He was dead and she did nothing to help. She wanted to help him, but he had to try to fight off Voldemort by himself. Oh, that is so James. Lily Evens Potter opened her eyes and let out a breath. She has been here at the hospital for three hours now and she still has not seen her baby. She wanted her baby, she wanted Harry. Why cant she see Harry? Lily sighed again when she felt the tears welled up in her eyes, but they did not fall. This is the fourth time that she tried to cry but the tears never came for she was all out of tears. Lilly looked up to her door in her room when she heard someone ranting. Lily raised an eyebrow when she knew whose voice it was. It was James’s and her friend Sirius Black. She did not know what he was saying but she knew why he was ranting. They really should have told someone that they switched Sirius to Peter. Peter, he is the cause of this. He was the reason why James is dead. Not Remus Lupin her other friend who is recovering from the full moon because he is a werewolf. Not that she cares, none of his friends care that he is a werewolf.

“I mean it Remus; I hate the ministry. They thought I joined Voldemort! I didn’t. I’m so glad that you came with me Rem,” Sirius said on the other side of the door. Lily smiled at this and closed her eyes when the door opened to reveal Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James’s best friends. Remus looked tired and she wondered why he was here. Then again she did not know what time it was.

“Lily?” Remus said weakly as he limped over to Lily’s bed. Lily opened her eyes and smiled a little.

“Hi Remus,” she said sitting up, but she winced at her leg which was broken. She did not remember what happened after James told her to run. However, she did not want to remember. It was a terrible night.

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked and Lily knew that he only cared about her and not the fact that he is also injured because of the full moon.

“Like I want to see my baby,” Lily said a little annoyed. Sirius looked at Remus who nodded. “Have you seen him?” Lily asked Remus who nodded and sighed.

“He’s fine Lil. They said that they will bring him in soon,” Sirius said smiling but then he sighed, and lily saw the pain in his eyes. “This is all my fault. James is dead because of me,” Sirius said sitting down but Lily and Remus shook their heads. 

“It’s not Padfoot. It's Wormtail’s. I would love to get my hands on him and the full moon and…..” Remus cut off when he saw the scared looks of Sirius and Lily. “I’m sorry. I…. I need some air,” Remus said as he walked out the room. Lily sighed as well as Sirius. Soon the two fell quiet.

Lily fell asleep when Remus came back in holding Harry. Harry giggled as Remus tickled him however Sirius could see that sadness in his eyes that he was feeling. Sirius stood up and smiled at his Godson. “Hello, pup. How is he?” Sirius asked ruffling Harry’s hair. Harry giggled and pointed to Lily. “Oh, you want to see your mum?” Sirius asked looking at Remus who put Harry down on Lily’s bed.

“He’s fine, nothing is wrong with him. Look Sirius I.. I’m sorry about…” Lily opened her eyes cutting Remus off. “Hello Lily,” Remus said not meeting her eyes. Lily nodded and smiled at Harry who found his way onto her lap. “Lily I’m sorry about what I said and….” Lily held up her hand and shook her head.

“It's not your fault Remus. Blame the full moon. Now I guess we can ask about how in the hell did I survive and..” Harry giggled cutting her off. “Oh. Let's worry about that later. Right now, I want to hold my son,” Remus and Sirius smiled at her but they did not say anything as they listened to Harry’s gigging and Lily laughing at her son.


	2. Family's are not normal

It was raining when Lily arrived at the House of Black. Harry was in her arms and she was trying not to cry again even though she could not. However, she was glad that Sirius offered her his house, well his childhood home anyway. Even though she was worried that his parents might be there. Sirius however confirmed to her that they died but she still worried about it. Lily sighed and looked at her leg, the one that broke a few nights ago. “What am I going to do now Harry?” Lily asked the sleeping baby in her arms. “Well, I might as well go in and see what your crazy Godfather is doing right now,” Lily laughed a little before she walked up to the door and nocked.

Sirius was reading a letter from Remus when he heard the knock on the door. Sirius looked up from the letter when he remembered that Lily and Harry were coming today. They were staying with him but not Remus. He wished that Remus could stay with him, but Remus believed that he would be a danger. Even though he won't. Sirius sighed and put on a smile before he walked to the front door. He sighed again before he opened the door. “Hi, Lily. Hello, pup. How are you today?” Sirius asked letting Lily in. Lily smiled at him.

“I’m good,” Lily said simply but she sad nothing else as she walked into the living room. Harry was still asleep in Lily’s arms when Sirius smiled at him. “Thank you, Sirius. for letting me stay here. I…. James would of…..” Lily cut off and shook his head.

“James wound not have it any other way, Lily. How is Harry?” Sirius asked looking around him. Lily could see that he was on the verge of tears. Lily nodded and smiled.

“He’s doing better then I thought. He tried to escape the bath last night,” Sirius laughed as the two started to talk about something pointless.

It was a quiet night. Lily had put Harry down, but she could not leave him alone. So she just sat there by the crib that she was grateful that Sirius had gotten for her. _‘I wish you were here James. Why aren’t you here?’_ Lily thought sadly as she watched her sleeping baby. _‘But if it wasn’t for you. Harry would have died.’_ Lily thought looking at her son with tears in her eyes, but she did not notice Sirius in the doorway with a small smile on his face and tears forming in his eyes, but they were not falling. If Lily noticed him then she would have guessed that he is not allowing James’s death to bother him or make him sad like her. Sirius cleared his throat making Lily look at him.

“Remus says that he might be over later, but he won’t stay. It’s stupid he thinks that he cant stay with us,” Sirius said in a quiet voice so that he doesn’t wake Harry sleeping in his crib. Lily nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“We should convince him that he is not a monster and a danger,” Lily said standing with a smile, but Sirius could see the sadness still in her eyes. “Come on. I think we should clean this place up. No offense but I don’t think Harry would like to live here at all. He could get scared or something,” Sirius laughed after Lily said this. Soon they both left the room with the door open in case Harry wakes up from a nightmare or something. Even though Lily knew that Harry might be fine, in the back of her mind she could feel like something bad will happen.

Remus was in his small cabin looking over a letter from Sirius telling him that Harry and Lily are safe, but he knew deep down that they will be even safer if he leaves them alone. however, he knew that he should be there for Harry and Lily after. Oh, he couldn’t even think about it. His best friend, the friend that stood up from him when he was being picked on when he walked into class after the full moon. The friend that gave him money when he needed it. Remus closed his eyes as he put the letter down. A low growl escaped his throat, but he knew that the wolf was upset as well. Remus sighed and looked around him. His small cabin, the place that he lived since he left school even though James and Sirius had offered him to live with one of them, but Remus just couldn’t. How can he? He was a monster even though everyone that knows about him being a werewolf says that he is not one. They don’t understand. Or do they? Remus shook his head and took a deep breath. He needed to sleep but he just could not bring himself to do so. The werewolf ran his hand over his scarred face and closed his eyes for a few minutes, but he did not accept himself to fall asleep right there by the fireplace and the rain that just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you all for reading and I’m sorry if this story is slow. I don’t really know how to write Lily, but I will get it I think. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	3. Dream

It was still raining when Lily and Sirius got down for the most part with the house. Lily had decided to take a break because she was getting tired and hungry at the same time. Even though she had eaten at her parent’s house where she was staying but she just wanted something else to keep her mind off the background sadness that she still felt inside her. So, as she and Sirius sat at the table they talked about pointless things again. Sirius noticed that she was avoiding talking about James. Sirius did not blame her. He didn’t really want to bring out that, but he could not help but wonder why Peter betrayed them. He was their friend and now it is his fault that James is dead. Sirius needs to find him and kill him. Sirius stood up. “I need to find him!” Sirius called making his way to the door, but Lily stood as well and grabbed his arm.

“Sirius,” Lily sighed when Sirius looked at her with hot angry tears forming in his eyes. “He is not worth it. The little rat is not worth it. I don’t think Remus or James would want you to go on some revenge trip. They will find him and besides, they all thought you betrayed us anyway until I told them that you didn’t,” Lily said looking at Sirius who closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

“Your right. I’m sorry Lily but I still want……” Sirius cut off when the doorbell rang. “That must be Remus. I hope he decided to stay with us. If not we should convince him to do so,” Sirius said with a small laugh. Lily laughed as well before Sirius opened the door and smiled when the saw Remus.

“Hi Lily, Sirius,” Remus said in a quiet voice as he walked into the house. Sirius smiled at him. “Is Harry asleep?” Remus asked as they walked into the dining room. Lily nodded as they all sat down. “So, I thought it over and I don’t think it would be safe with me because I’m a…..”

“Remus,” Lily cut him off. “Don’t go there. You are not a monster and we want you here. You are staying here with us. Harry needs you. Sirius needs you; I need you. I need all of the help I can get looking after Harry and I don’t want to be stuck with dog boy here,”

“Hey!” Sirius said standing up. Remus laughed a little, but he did not say anything even though he was touched by this. They want him here, but he was a werewolf, someone who could kill everyone in the house. Remus shook his head and sighed. “Lily’s right Moon. We need you. you are going to stay here whether you like it or not. Don’t worry about the full moon there is a basement in this place that could keep anyone in,” Remus looked at Sirius and smiled. Then he nodded slowly.

“Ok, I’ll stay but I need to go back to my place and pick up my things,” Remus said laughing a little Sirius fist-bumped the air.

A few hours later both Remus and Lily had moved in. It did not take long but no one said a word while they were working not even after. The three friends were sitting in the living room. Remus laughed at Sirius who turned into Padfoot and laid down on the couch. However, with one look at Lily, Remus knew that she was still sad. “Lily, um, have you heard news from Dumbledore?” Remus asked Lily who was watching Sirius play with his Godson on the floor. Lily nodded and looked at the fireplace.

“Yes, I did. He said that Harry is fine and something old happened that night. For some reason, Harry is protected by a spell by me. I don’t understand it. I don’t think Albus understands it,” Lily said looking at the big black dog by him on the couch asleep. Lily laughed and looked at the window. “I think we should get some rest,” Remus nodded and stood up.

“Should we leave Padfoot?” Remus asked with a smile laugh. Lily laughed as well and nodded.

“Yes, come on. I bet there is a guest room for you,” Lily said at the two walked out of the living room with the rain hitting the window even harder now. 

Lily felt tears in her eyes as she sat on the bed looking at a picture of James laughing with her and their friends after they graduated Hogwarts. “I wish you were here James, but I do know that you saved us but still. I wish that…..” Lily cut off with tears filling her throat before she lays down and pulled the covers up to her face and closed her eyes, but she could not sleep as the tears fell down her face. “James!” she cried before her eyes dropped and she cried herself to sleep.

Remus however did not sleep. He just could not for all he would see is all those memories with him, James, Sirius, and that little bastard, Peter having fun. Ah, those times when he was happy. Why can't he be happy now? Remus sighed and ran a hand over his face as he looking out the window with a big book in his hand and Firewhiskey next to him. Remus rather read and get drunk then sleep. However, as Remus put the bottle to his lips he realized that he was turning into Sirius. Remus put the bottle down as well as the book. He then walked over to his bed before he crawled into it and, like Lily pulled the covers up to his face and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Sorry I have not been working on this. I got stuck but I think I’m back on track now. Thank you again for reading and I will see you next time


	4. He lives in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m jumping years here. Harry is five now. Thanks, and enjoy.

Lily was the last one to wake on a bright sunny day. The sun shined through her window in a calming glow that brings hope that maybe James is watching his family this morning. Lily smiled and got out of bed but in the back of her mind, she will always think of James and how she will tell Harry the whole story on how his father died a hero. Lily sighed and ran a hand through her red hair and heard a knock on her bedroom door. “Mummy? Mummy are you up? Guess what day it is?” Harry calling happily. Lily smiled and opened the door to see Harry jumping up and down. “Guess,” he said again smiling. Lily put her hand to her chin and hummed.

“Is it tickle Sirius day?” Lily asked making Harry giggle. Harry shook his head and laughed even more.

“No,” he said still laughing. Lily laughed as well before she gasped and said:

“Oh, it’s your birthday and how old are you puppy?” Lily asked Harry who giggled again and held up five fingers. “Five! Oh, you are such a big boy now. Come on I bet Moony and Padfoot have something special for you,” Lily said laughing a little taking Harry’s hand and the two walked down the stairs. _‘He’s five now James.’_ Lily thought with a small smile.

Remus and Sirius were setting the table and laughing a little when Lily came down with Harry running over to the two. “I got mummy up!” Harry cried laughing with a small smile. Sirius laughed at his excitement and nodded.

“I can see that. Moony do we have everything ready for the puppy’s special day?” Sirius asked looking at Remus who nodded but he did not say anything for the full moon was yesterday. However, Sirius, Lily, and Harry understood why. “Great well, then let's get started on this special day,” Sirius said making Harry giggle and everyone hearts melt Harry sat down at the large dinner table and started to talk about the dream that he had and then started talking about Hogwarts. It warmed Lily’s heart to hear her son speak about such simple things like going to Hogwarts and his dreams that are not nightmares, but she knew that occasionally he had a nightmare about that night.

“Lily?” Remus asked cutting Lily out of her thoughts while they were eating. “Are you all right?” Remus asked when Lily looked at Remus and then to Sirius who was laughing about Harry’s new nickname for him while he was Padfoot. Lily sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine just thinking about Harry’s birthday party tonight and I bet he can't wait for it. Right, Harry?” Lily asked Harry who’s eyes grew wide and nodded.

“Yes!” he cheered and got off his chair before he ran into the living room. “Can it start now?” Harry asked jumping up and down. “Is daddy going to be watching?” Harry asked still jumping and Lily could not help but smile a little at this. She then took a deep breath and looked at Sirius and Remus who had tears forming in their eyes. Remus nodded and sighed.

“I think you should tell him what happened that night Lil,” Remus said standing. “We can help if you need it,” Remus added with Sirius standing also. Lily smiled at them and stood as well.

“Yes, Harry he will be watching. Right now, though I need, we need to tell you what happened that night. The whole story. I know you are still young and..”

“Mummy,” Harry wined. “I can handle it. I want to hear the story of how daddy saved us. Daddy is a hero and I want to hear it,” Harry said in a voice that sounded much like James. Lily took a deep breath and smiled at her son. She then nodded to Sirius and Remus who followed her into the living room and sat down. Remus sat down next to Lily while Sirius sat down next to Harry who was staring at Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it? Thanks to all the people who are reading this story. It has been a while since I got this many people to read my stupid storys. Tell me what you think, and I will see you next time.


	5. Story and shopping

“It’s started when we had to go into hiding,” Lily started not looking at her son, but Harry did not stop looking at her. Lily knew that her son might be crying. Remus shared a look with Sirius and sighed. Lily shook her head and continued: “This was going well, but……. when Halloween came. We….” Lily cut off with tears pouring out of her eyes. Remus sighed along with Sirius.

“Do you want me to finish it Lils?” Remus asked running his hand through his hair and wincing a little. Lily wiped the tears from her face and shook her head.

“I think I got it, Remus,” Lily told him taking a deep breath before she said: “We were betrayed. Betrayed, Harry means that someone wasn’t on our side anymore and he turned on us. There was an evil wizard because not every wizard or witch is good Harry. His name was Voldemort people were scared to say his name,” Lily shook her head as tears filled her eyes again but the look of fear and intrigue on her son’s face made her continue: “Voldemort wanted us because we were powerful wizards and he wanted to get you for some reason. I don’t even know the reason. Anyway. We.. we were playing with you that night. It was late at night and you did not want to go to sleep. it was a calm night. Until…” Lily cut off again hot tears poured out of her eyes. Harry got off his chair and walked over to Lily before he hugged his mother.

“It’s ok mummy. Then daddy saved us?” Harry asked looking at Sirius and Remus who smiled at the new five-year-old.

“Yes, then your father told Lily to run with you. For some reason, Voldy did not kill you because Lily also saved you and your father saved Lily by love. The most powerful spell ever,” Sirius said looking at Lily who was still holding on to her son. Harry let go and cheered before he ran away from the room still cheating.

Remus and Sirius decided to allow Lily to spend time with Harry so they both went out to get some last-minute things for Harry’s birthday. The store was not busy, so Remus was not too worried. The two friends walked down the aisle in silence. Remus was worried about Lily as they walked using his cane as he walked. Sirius was mad but he did not show it, nor did he need to show it to his best friend. For Remus knew that he was mad. “Moon?” Sirius asked as the two picked up the cake.

“Yeah, Pads? You feel bad for Lily too?” Remus asked the question that Sirius was going to ask him. Sirius sighed and nodded slowly. “I mean she’s still upset about the whole thing but then again who wonted be,” Remus added looking down to his cane when he saw someone looking at him sadly.

“Yeah, who else is coming to Harry’s birthday? I know Dumbledore and some of the older are coming. I invited the Weasley’s. They have a son the same age as Harry. Well, that and they have six other kids. We should use the upstairs dining room,” Sirius said as they checked out. Remus smiled and nodded.

“I think that is everyone coming,” Remus told him while Sirius paid. “Thank you,” Remus said to the clerk. The clerk nodded and watched the two friends walk out of the store.

When Sirius and Remus got home, Harry was running around in the backyard cheating and laughing. Sirius smiled before he turned into Padfoot and ran to the back door with Remus watching with a smile on his face while he put the cake down. “Well, what do you think Prongs?” Remus asked laughing to himself, but he stopped when he got a sense of dread filled his stomach. James always talked about how he could not wait to spoil his son on his birthday, but he can't do that now. Remus let out a sigh. Everyone was sad about James even five years later, but Remus hid it better. His friends will never know the sadness that he feels inside.

“Moony come on and play with us!” Harry called before Padfoot started to lick him making the new five-year-old giggle. Remus laughed a little before he walked over to the back door to join his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I really like writing this story and I cant wait to see where my brain takes it. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	6. Family and daddy's here

It was four hours until Harry’s birthday. Harry had fallen asleep in the backyard on top of Padfoot. Remus and Lily smiled at the sight of Godson and Godfather asleep in the grass with the bright summer sun shining down on them. “They look so peaceful and that is saying something when Sirius is around,” Remus said putting down the book that he was reading. Lily laughed and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, they do. I’m going to get started on the party stuff. Do you want to help?” Lily asked looking at her son who looked so happy. Remus followed her eyes and smiled. 

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Remus told her, but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

“They will be fine. Come on,” Lily told him making Remus laugh a little. However, he did not say anything as he followed Lily into the house.

The two friends were quiet while they worked on making the house nice for Harry’s party later but as Lily worked she could not stop looking at Remus who seemed tired and saddened by the fact that James is not there. Lily knew that Remus was close to James after school. Lily sighed when she was done putting up the banner with her wand and looked at Remus who swayed a little. “Remus?” she asked Remus who hummed but he did not say anything as he stepped back from his work. Lily looked at all of Harry’s presents and smiled before her eyes grew wide. “Did you get the one from James and me?” she asked but this was not the question that she was going to ask. Remus smiled at her and nodded slowly before he smiled a little. “Good now, why don’t you get some rest. The full moon was last night. I don’t like it when you push yourself to wake up so early after it,” Lily said crossing her arms. Remus laughed weakly but he sighed and shook his head.

“I need to help you, Lil. Sirius is asleep and I’ve never seen him sleep so soundly. I can't just wake him. I only care about him and Harry. they need to sleep, and I don’t,” Remus said shaking his head and looked at his wand in his hand. Lily felt tears in her eyes. 

“Remus,” Lily started but Remus walked away to finish with the preparations for the party.

Padfoot woke with a dog yawn and looked at Harry asleep on him. He waged his tall before he licked Harry waking him up. “Eww Padfoot,” Harry said giggling a little. Padfoot barked and waited for Harry to get off him and then turned back into Sirius.

“Did you sleep well puppy?” Sirius asked looking at his Godson who nodded and looked to the porch.

“Yes, were are mummy and Moony?” Harry asked yawning and started to walk to the back door. Sirius did the same thing and smiled

“They might be inside,” Sirius told the five-year-old who ran to the back door and opened it before he giggled at Sirius who followed him in. Inside was covered with red and gold streamers, a cake on the table, and a banner that said in red letters: “Happy birthday Harry.” “Happy birthday puppy,” Sirius said when Harry ran around to look at everything.

“Can it start now?” Harry asked bouncing up and down. Sirius laughed and looked at Lily and Remus who was holding onto the counter.

“Not yet cub. We need to wait for everyone,” Remus said smiling at Harry’s energy. Sirius however looked at a Remus and frowned. However, he did not say anything as the doorbell rang. “Who’s that?” Remus asked walked to the door, but Sirius followed him.

“Who is at the door mum?” Harry asked still existed. Lily smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair.

Sirius sighed when he walked up to Remus who was about to open the door. “Moon, I got this. Why don’t you rest up for the party?” Sirius asked Remus who looked at him. Sirius noticed that his eyes were amber at this moment. Remus then looked away when Sirius sighed. “Remus It’s ok to show the wolf to me. You did it all the time back in school,” Sirius said before he took a long breath. Remus looked at him and smiled a little.

“Thanks, Pads but I need to be there for Harry. I don’t need rest,” Remus said before he put his hand on the doorknob. Sirius shook his head and sighed again. Remus turned to him. “I know the full moon was last night, but I don’t need rest,” Remus said shaking his head again but again Sirius shook his head also. “Moony. You need to rest. Go to bed, I got this,” Sirius said again. Remus smiled at him and nodded. He then took his hand off the doorknob and went to the stairs to get some rest. Sirius let out a breath and opened the door. In the doorway stood a large family all with red hair. Sirius knew that this was the Weasley’s “Welcome,” Sirius said unsure what to say. He didn’t really know Molly and Arthur in school, so he did not really know what else to say.

“Thank you, Lord Black,” Arthur Weasley said before he and his large family walked in. Sirius sighed and followed them.

“You can call me Sirius, I might be the last member of my family, but I don’t want to go by that title,” Sirius said from behind the family. Arthur turned around and smiled at him. “Puppy?” Sirius said to Harry who ran up to them. “Why don’t you hang out with the other kids while we talk with their parents?” Sirius said to Harry who looked at the six kids who were looking around them. Harry then nodded and laughed a little.

“Ok Pads,” Harry said before he looked at the kids. “Can I show you guys around?” Harry said to the kids whom all nodded, and they all ran out of the room.

The party went well. Harry liked his cake and he liked his presents. Mostly the broom that Sirius gave him. He also loved the picture of her and James. Lily laughed when Harry cheered and said: “Daddy is here,” everyone smiled at that. Harry was asleep now but not Lily. She could not help but think about James and how he would react to his son’s birthday. How he would react to that special present that he and Lily had given him? Which was the Marauders Map. Harry had asked so many questions to Sirius and Remus about it. Lily laughed to herself as she laid in her bed thinking about Harry’s plush lion that he had also got. He had named it James and Lily could not help but cry.

“I think he misses you to James, but he also sees you as a hero. So, do I, we all see you as one James,” Lily said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I’m sorry on the wait on this story I got stuck and I started to work on other storys. Thank you all for bearing with me and I will see you next time

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Tell me what you think this is my first night doing a Lily lives fic so be nice. I did not really want to do this, but it just came to me. Thank you again for reading and maybe you can give me pointers on this. Thanks again and have a nice day.


End file.
